Y ahí estaba él
by Rooss
Summary: •One-shot• Y ahí estaba él, en medio de la noche, a un costado de su amigo. Pensando en el sol, en las sombras, en el frío, en el clima, en peso de su propia culpa, en el brío particular de unos ojos verdes, los cuales desea ver. Y entonces, sin previo aviso, como todas las historias que merecen ser contadas, ella apareció. [•SasuSaku•Spoiler 698•]


**Título:** Y ahí estaba él.

**Autor:** Rooss

**Disclaimer:** No, por mas que quisiera, Naruto no me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es lo único que me pertenece.

**Pairing:** Sasusaku.

**Advertencias:** Sin beta. Spoilers manga 698.

**Otras publicaciones:** Tumblr

**Notas: **Pues no tengo mucho que decir. Era escribir o ahogarme en feels luego de leer el manga, así de simple ;-; || No lo tenia planeado escribirlo pero simplemente se me fueron ocurriendo las cosas. Espero les entretenga y les guste y pues...VAMOS POR EL CANON! Que esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba.

Nos leemos abajito.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**_Y ahí estaba él _**

.

.

_"No existe amor en paz. Siempre viene acompañado de agonías, éxtasis, alegrías intensas y tristezas profundas"_

_Paulo Coelho_

_._

_._

Y ahí estaba la tristeza y la agonía, en el lugar más ridículamente insospechado. Estaban dos hombres hechos pedazos, que alguna vez estuvieron soñando a que podrían cambiar al mundo. Sobre una colina donde se sentaron a observar los escenarios del mundo. Ahí está él, tendido sobre la humedad de una tierra que en años atrás, siendo un niño, era lo único que importaba. Sentirla bajo sus pies, sin pensar en un resfriado ni en los gritos de su madre.

.

Añorando cuando el tiempo era imperceptible. Cuando la noche anunciaba el fin, cuando el amanecer anunciaba el inicio de un nuevo día.

.

Hoy el cielo está despejado. Oscurecido y repleto de estrellas tan brillantes que a Sasuke casi hasta le duele esforzarse por verlas. Sus parpados parecen tener el peso del universo en esos momentos. Casi no puede mantenerlos abiertos.

.

—Ha-Hace frío… —musita a duras penas. El dolor del brazo que ya no tiene a entumecido el resto de su extremidad. Ya no siente nada.

.

—Ey, Sa-Sasuke, no te duermas, bastardo. Sakura-chan y Kakashi llegaran pronto, solo resiste —y ahí está de nuevo la agonía. Los pesares de la culpa sobre él y sobre sus ojos, ocasionando escozor. No es la sangre el origen de las lágrimas que ahora brotan, no es la incomodidad del sabor a óxido en sus labios. Es culpa que le carcome y que por primera vez no quiere enfrentar.

.

—Sa-Sakura…¿huh? —tose, salpicando su pecho de la sangre que brota de lo profundo de su garganta. Y ahí estaba él, pensando en ella, cayendo en la melancolía y en el trance del recuerdo de sus ojos verdes.

.

Con inseguridades y defectos, con torpeza e inocencia. Con semblante de niña, con sufrimientos en el corazón. Sasuke ríe culpando su inocencia. Entre el espacio y tiempo, Sakura siempre fue la luz de su existencia. Existencia que no quería probar. Vio en ella tantos desplantes de niña berrinchuda cuando eran más jóvenes que nunca llegó a pensar tomarla enserio alguna vez. Pero eran sus imperfecciones las que más le llamaba la atención. Más que los desesperados intentos que ella hacía para gustarle. En cada error, en cada acción mal planeada, en cada gesto torpe, Sakura era un encanto para sus ojos.

.

—C-Cuando ella llegue… —Naruto tose, interrumpiendo sus propias palabras— debes pedirle perdón por todo —el azabache solo cierra los ojos adolorido. Culpable. Desmerecedor de todo lo que es ella. No la merece. No merece mirarla a los ojos, no tras todo el sufrimiento por la que la ha hecho pasar. Por las aberturas de su corazón herido, por las lágrimas derramadas de un siglo. Por los maltratos y las humillaciones. Pobre e iluso que es él.

.

—H-Hn… —emite un quejido haciendo una mueca similar a una sonrisa. La cara entristecida; su necesidad de pisotear y sepultar sentimientos y recuerdos que tuvo un día, sonrisas que guardo de ella y que lo mantenían con vida. Esconderlos o tal vez olvidarlos—. H-Honestamente, Naruto… —hace una pausa al toser—, tu eres quien la merece —el de ojos zafiro engrandece su mirada —. Tú la has cuidado mejor que yo…, ella necesita eso…, alguien que no la dañe más

.

—La merecerá aquel que tenga su corazón… —su pecho cruje y arde a la vez—, y yo no lo tengo —ríe, y él está ahí, viendo al amigo que ha recuperado frente a sus ojos, sorprendido.

.

Y ahí estaba él, en medio de la noche, a un costado de su amigo. Sintiendo como la frialdad de la tierra húmeda se filtra por los retazos de su ropa. Pensando en el sol, en las sombras, en el frío, en el clima, en peso de su propia culpa, en el brío particular de unos ojos verdes, los cuales desea ver. Y entonces, sin previo aviso, como todas las historias que merecen ser contadas, ella apareció. A lo lejos, quizá demasiado lejos, se oía una voz que él identificó. Como las olas del mar rompiendo furiosas contra las rocas. Con la misma furia del viento al despeinar a una persona.

.

Y ahí estaba Sasuke, en la mitad de la nada, dejando de contar los minutos de vida restantes, sintiendo el fluir de la vida por todas sus venas producidos por ese chackra verde emanado de esas conocidas manos. Él es el mismo cobarde de siempre, piensa, el que nunca se había atrevido a llorar.

.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido para que ya haya amanecido? Se ha quedado dormido. Sigue en el suelo, expuesto, rodeado de una nebulosa rosácea.

.

—¿Sa…Sakura…?

.

—No hables —su voz es tan nítida, sus lágrimas tan verdaderas. Y las heridas alrededor de su pecho son su prueba de vida. No es una historia en que las circunstancias, el camino o el destino, los une. Ella simplemente apareció en el lugar más ridículamente insospechado, y lo hizo mientras estaba distraído. Pronto las lágrimas de Sakura nublan su visión; con esfuerzo, para no apartar las manos del pecho de Sasuke y dejar de curarlo, intenta con su hombro alcanzar su rostro y secarlas. Pero no puede.

.

Los ojos modorros de Sasuke la miran por un momento y luego voltean a ver a Naruto quien ahora parece dormir tranquilamente. Kakashi está a su lado, asumiendo la postura de estarlo cuidando. Su pecho sube y baja. Naruto está respirando. Está fuera de peligro y eso le alivia. Es suficiente.

.

—De-Déjalo, Sakura… —sabiendo haber perdido, con su mano sana toma una de las muñecas de Sakura con calma.

.

—¿E-Eh?

.

—Toma a Naruto y vete —en Sakura, las pupilas se contraen, su respiración se corta, su boca enmudece, sus ojos engrandecen—, no malgastes tu chackra ni tu tiempo en esto. Arráncame el ojo izquierdo y dáselo a Kakashi, es la única manera para que…

.

—¡Te arrancaré el corazón si no te callas ahora! —y es renuente. Es caprichosa. Es llorona. Y él no hace más que solo verla apresar más contra su pecho. Y ahí estaba ella, con sus ojos empañados de lágrimas, con la angustia distendida, otorgándole vida—. Malgastar mi tiempo… —ironiza ella—; cuando se trata de ti… —ahoga un gemido— nunca malgasto mi tiempo. Que te quede claro, Sasuke-kun

.

—E-Escucha…

.

—No. Escúchame tú a mí ahora —y mientras Sakura habla, él no puede despegar sus ojos de ella. Ya no recordaba lo que era soñar. Lo que era añorar un futuro. Ya no recordaba lo que era oírla con la voz coartada. Si alguna vez, alguien le hubiese dicho que llegaría ese día, no lo hubiese creído. Pero ahí estaba ella, manteniéndolo con vida.

.

_"__Cuando ella llegue debes pedirle perdón por todo"_

_._

—S-Sakura…, lo sien…

.

—No —y ahora es él quien se azora, abriendo a duras penas su único ojo bueno, aunque adolorido aún. Ella niega, y mientras se muerde los labios estos se amplían hasta lograr una sonrisa inestable por el llanto que ya no puede contener— ¿Recuerdas esa vez…, en el Bosque de la muerte? , en ese momento supe que hice más que solo sujetar tu mano, Sasuke-kun —el chackra curativo ha dejado de emanar. Es solo la calidez de la mano de Sakura en su pecho la que calienta.

.

_"__¿Por qué…porque te preocupas tanto por mí, Naruto?"_

_._

_"__Porque siento tu dolor"_

_._

—¿Por-…Porque, Sakura? ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí? — De pronto aparecen dos puertas delante de él. En una está su corazón, en la otra la razón. ¿Cuál tomar? ¿Qué riesgo seguir?

.

—Porque sujeto tus miedos, Sasuke-kun, tal como aquella vez

.

—Yo no te puedo prometerte nada, Sakura —y le sonríe, en el momento menos inesperado mientras toma su mano. Sus heridas han dejado de sangrar y de dolor. Pronto será capaz de ponerse de pie.

.

—No tienes que prometerme nada. No quiero sol, ni luna ni estrellas. Me bastaría solo que te sentases conmigo a ver todo eso

.

Y ahí estaba él, decantando por la puerta del corazón, para poder soñar esa noche, por primera vez, sin preocupaciones. Para poder resolver todas sus dudas. Para poder corresponder a ese renacido amor. Y ahí estaban ellos dos, mirándose bajo el mismo cielo, compartiendo el mismo dolor. El amor más caótico y sensible del mundo. Porque es imposible ocultar el amor de los ojos de la persona que nos ama. El amor siempre viene acompañado de agonías, de tristeza, de profundas alegrías.

.

Y ahí estaba él, finalmente, sin dolor.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"**, porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>N<strong>otas: _

Meh, deberia estar trayendo la conti de PSTC pero...no me pude resistir (?) ;-; , tenia que sacarlo todooooooo. Maldita sea, ya se acaba, se acaba mamaaaa. SS hasta la muerte, digan lo que me digan. En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Esto es el resultado de no tener clases, un manga con feels culeros y cursileria de mi parte :v , GRACIAS!

Bye(:

l

l

l

v

**_No me manoseen ;-; _**


End file.
